


Why didn't you get rid of those ratty, old sweats?

by lunasinger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Gen, Getting Together, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush On Derek Hale, Sweatpants, Well - Freeform, Werewolf Derek Hale, but still a happy ending, ratty and old, sterek, there's some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasinger/pseuds/lunasinger
Summary: Derek has owned this dirty and ratty pair of sweats for years and Stiles wants to know why does he still have them and wears them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this re/post: https://sterek-philia.tumblr.com/post/158939748538/ionsquare-derek-has-this-pair-of-sweats-that
> 
> Couldn't find who originally made the post so if whoever you are ever see this short fic, I hope you like it!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: https://sterek-philia.tumblr.com

Derek has this pair of sweats that he’s had for years. They’re ratty and dying and Stiles doesn’t understand why he doesn’t throw them out …. But they’re what Derek was wearing the first time Stiles kissed him.

 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

 

 

 

Derek got shot. With a wolfs bane bullet. It seemed like it was always Derek that gets shot with a wolfs bane bullet.

But this wolfs bane was a hybrid. It was a mix between _Aconitum lycoctonum (Northern wolfs bane)_ and _Aconitum carmichaelii (Carmichael’s monkshood),_ extremely poisonous but the Northern wolfs bane slowed Carmichael’s monkshood and that was a good thing because if only Carmichael’s monkshood was involved, Derek would’ve been dead in a few hours.

It took everyone, Derek included, about 20-30 minutes to figure out he had been shot and that’s only because he started to stink of death so bad even Stiles could smell it.

Once they figured it out, Derek collapsed.

When they finally got to Deaton’s clinic and Derek was placed on the cold, metal slab he jerked awake and shifted. He was viciously growling and snarling at everybody in the room but whenever his eyes landed on Stiles, a hurt low sounding growl would appear, as if saying: **_“Help me, you’re the only one I trust.”_**

After Deaton mixed up antidote for Derek, calmed him and packaged him some extra just in case, they found themselves back at Derek’s’ loft. Deaton may have made him calmer but he was still growling deep in his throat at everybody who tried to approach him and it wasn’t making it any easier deciding who’s going to stay to take care of him.

As Stiles approached, he finally said. “Now you listen to me Sourpuss! Stop with the growling or I’m leaving and taking everybody with me and your sorry fuzzy butt will stay right here all alone until you fucking apologize!!”

As soon as Stiles finished talking, you could see actual tears in Derek’s’ eyes as he released a high pitched whine low in his throat. He curled in himself a bit and Stiles realized he shouldn’t have said all that stuff or yelled at him.

He knew Derek was just a big, scruffy marshmallow on the inside and that he was just closed and distanced from the others because of all the hurt he’s been put through.

Stiles starts apologizing and goes in for a bear hug without even a second thought of getting his throat ripped out by Derek’s teeth.

In the end, it was decided by some sneaky side glances of the rest of the pack, that Stiles would be the one to stay and take care of Derek.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

A week after the shooting, Stiles was practically moved in to the loft. After he went home that first night and then come back to Derek writhing on the floor with pain, he called his dad, notified him and asked him to bring him some stuff.

Ever since then Derek had been getting better but the temperature was still there, acting all high and mighty, and Derek had spent the whole week in a pair of ratty and dying sweats. He was wearing them because they were soft, warm and just enough baggy so they felt nice against his infected wound.

One day, well, more evening at this point than day, Stiles had spent the whole evening placing cold washcloths against Derek’s skin and holding ice packs against his neck, -Stiles was getting so worried about him and his never ending fever that he felt as if he was going to get it too-  when the fever finally broke and he started cooling down.

When the fog from Derek’s head had cleared, something started nagging at him as he looked at Stiles bleary eyed and frowned.

“Why are you doing this? In fact, why have you done all of the things just to take care of me? Why waste your time for looking after me?” Derek croaked out through his sore throat.

Stiles just shrugged and stuttered something non-intelligible out and in his sleep deprived state, he kissed Derek’s forehead.

You could see the slight shock on Derek’s face and there would probably be one on Stiles’ face but he was too tired to overthink anything.

In an attempt to figure out if Stiles was aware of what he did he asked, “Why?” His voice cracking as if on the verge of tears, thinking Stiles was unaware or just messing with him now that he was feeling better.

Awareness started creeping in Stiles’ warm whiskey colored eyes. His mouth kept opening and closing, trying to find an answer but seemed to come up with nothing.

After a few minutes, he finally gave up and said the truth.

“Because you deserve more and better.” Simple as that.

Derek couldn’t hold it back anymore, he grabbed his arm and Stiles said ‘fuck it’ and just dived right in.

The kiss was honest and beautiful and a long time coming.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

 

 

Derek has never told Stiles that and he never will. But he has a pretty good feeling Stiles knows anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

THE END.

 

P. S. I tried putting up the pic of those sweats but I failed so if you wanna see how it looks like go on the post the fic is based off. Love ya, pups!! <3

××E. B.××

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this re/post: https://sterek-philia.tumblr.com/post/158939748538/ionsquare-derek-has-this-pair-of-sweats-that
> 
> Couldn't find who originally made the post so if whoever you are ever see this short fic, I hope you like it!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: https://sterek-philia.tumblr.com


End file.
